


You're Perfect to Me

by fabuloushazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloushazza/pseuds/fabuloushazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a YouTuber who gets criticism constantly. Harry is a boy from another state who comments nice things on Louis' videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Larry fanfiction! Hope you enjoy it! Please leave kudos and comment what you think! :) -Megan

Louis wasn't considered a "popular" person. He was really smart - a straight A student - and worked hard at it. Louis didn't fit in at school. He only made two friends, Liam and Zayn. Liam's mom knew Louis' mom from their jobs at some local convenience store that Louis never went to. Later on, Liam introduced him to Zayn and they got along instantly.

Out of the three of them, Louis was always the one asking for relationship advice.

 

Liam and Zayn both had girlfriends and were perfectly happy in their relationship.

Louis had only been in one relationship in his life - a girl named Hannah.

They went on dates, bought each other gifts, etcetera. They were just happy with each other.   
Later on, Louis broke up with her - and he didn't regret it. He hasn't been in a relationship with anybody ever since then.

Louis felt that his career was more important. Okay, he didn't exactly have a career, but he still had high hopes for the future.

He was currently a full-time student and cover artist, posting covers on YouTube once, twice, or sometimes three times a week if he didn't have too much homework to finish.

Like a lot of YouTubers, Louis got hate and criticism - lots of it.

≫≫≫≫≫

Louis woke up late on Friday and saw Zayn waiting for him.

"Finally. It's about time you get out of bed," Zayn said.

 

"What time is it?", Louis asked.

"It's already eleven 'o' clock," Zayn explained.

"Crap," Louis said to himself.

"We have to go to class," Zayn told him.

"Give me a minute. I have to fix my hair," Louis said.

Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he replied.

Louis fixed his hair and put on a hoodie that was a little bit loose on him. He didn't really care what he wore, he was just going to art class.He loved art, although he didn't think he was good at it. He didn't think he was good at a lot of things. Louis thought that his voice was too high-pitched when he talked, that he was a terrible dancer, that he wasn't very good at football, and more. 

One thing that Louis enjoyed and thought that he was good at was singing. Music was his escape from the crap that was reality.

 

He didn't hate his life or himself, he just thought he had a few quirks or flaws.

He let criticism get to him sometimes, but nobody could stop him from doing what he loves and hopes to make a career out of.

 

≫≫≫≫≫

During art class that day, Louis didn't talk; he was completely silent.

People began to stare at him; they knew something was wrong. Louis wasn't usually this quiet.

Louis looked down at his canvas and was proud of what he had painted.

"Let's see your painting, Louis," the professor said in her French accent as she walked by Louis' chair.

Louis nodded and stood up.

His painting started out as a landscape with bright and vibrant colors to give a positive vibe. That day, Louis added gray paint to the clouds and made the sky a darker shade of blue.

"Is something wrong?", the professor asked.

Louis shook his head. 

"Okay then. Now, continue painting," she told him.

Louis sighed. He felt guilty for lying, but was also shocked that his art professor would be so gullible. 

Once the bell rang, he ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. 

Louis' classmates were worried about him, but did he believe that? No.

≫≫≫≫≫

The final bell rang, and Louis was satisfied with the thought of not having to worry about homework and classes for the weekend.

Louis opened the door to his dorm room and saw a note.

I'm going to a party at Niall's house on the other side of campus. I'll be back by tomorrow morning. -Zayn

Louis had the dorm to himself for the night. He felt a mix of emotions about it. He liked his privacy, but he hates feeling alone. 

 

*flashback*

Louis saw that he had a new comment on one of his YouTube videos. Whenever he saw that message, his heart raced. 

New comments on "Look After You Cover"

Your voice is terrible.

You can't even sing.

You're never going to be a singer, so why bother trying?

You have a good voice, but try to look perfect.

The first few comments were things Louis was used to seeing, but the last one caught his attention - and not in a good way.

*end of flashback*

Louis sighed.

He sat down on his bed scrolling through Tumblr until he found a post that he could relate to.

I'm a silhouette asking every now and then

Is it over yet?

Will I ever smile again?

It was lyrics to a song called "Silhouette" by Owl City.

Louis reblogged the picture and looked up the song on YouTube, paying close attention to the lyrics.

The song explained how he felt.

He felt alone.

He wondered when he would smile again and not let the haters bother him anymore.

What - more importantly, who - could make him feel that special?

That's all Louis thought about that night.

All Harry thought about was wanting to help Louis so he wouldn't let the haters get to him.

Harry clicked on the comment section of the video and began to type.

Hey. I'm Harry. I just wanted to say that you should just ignore the hate. Despite what anybody else says, I think you have an amazing voice, and you're perfect to me.

Harry carefully looked through what he typed so he wouldn't feel like such a creep, but he eventually clicked the ‘Enter’ key.

That one comment changed Harry and Louis' lives completely.

≫≫≫≫≫

Louis woke up at noon the next day. He couldn't fall asleep for a while after thinking about all the comments he got - except for one of them.

He turned on his phone and saw that he had two notifications from Instagram.

harrystyles followed you.

harrystyles left a comment on your photo: Hi! My name is Harry. I've seen your YouTube videos and I think you're very talented. I have one favor to ask you. Just try to ignore the hate, please? You don't deserve any of it. 

Louis smiled at that. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him - ever. Sure, this person was a complete stranger who probably lived on the other side of the world, but he somehow made Louis feel happy with kind words that were typed behind a keyboard. 

Harry was, in fact, not on the other side of the world but on the other side of the United States - and he still cared about Louis the same.

≫≫≫≫≫

 

Louis and Harry talked to each other through Instagram and Kik, so they became close friends very quickly.

Harry is typing...

When is the new video going to be posted?

Louis is typing...

Calm down, Haz. It's only 40% percent uploaded, unfortunately.

Harry is typing...

Hurry up! I want to see it!

Louis is typing...

I can't control YouTube. This video should probably upload faster since I filmed it on my phone instead of a camera.

Harry is typing...

Yay! :)

Harry planned to be the first person to watch it, and his plan was successful, just as he hoped it would be.

≫≫≫≫≫

After two years of talking to each other, Louis and Harry finally had the chance to meet up during the summer.

"So you met this guy on the Internet?", Zayn asked.

"Yeah," Louis answered. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, first of all, you may not know what he looks like. Second, you never know what somebody's life is like behind of a screen. Third, he might be lying to you-"

Louis interrupted Liam.

"I know what Harry looks like because I've talked to him on Skype. I trust Harry, and he trusts me. I'm twenty-two years old and I can take care of myself. Everything will be fine, so stop lecturing me!", Louis shouted before walking out of the car.

He stood outside of the hotel that Harry said they would meet. 

Harry wasn't there. 

≫≫≫≫≫

Louis called Harry.

"Hi, this is Harry! Sorry that I can't get to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I'll call you as soon as I can. Bye!"

He sat down on the ground and broke down in tears, not even realising that Harry was merely a few feet away from him. 

"Louis?"

Louis recognized the familiar voice and looked up. He saw the one and only Harry Styles, the boy who made him feel like he was worth something.

Harry and Louis ran towards each other and hugged, both shocked by the fact that this was actually happening. They were meeting each other in person for the first time.

"I can't believe it," Harry said.

"I - I can't believe this either," Louis replied, trying to stop crying. 

The two of them walked into the hotel together, side by side.

≫≫≫≫≫

When the summer ended, Louis and Harry went to the airport so Harry could catch his flight back to California.

"I'll miss you so much," Harry said.

"I'm going to miss you even more," Louis replied.

"Don't worry. I'll message you every day," Harry told him.

"Promise?", Louis asked.

"I promise," Harry answered.

Harry kept his promise.

Louis was genuinely happy, and it all started with four words

"You're perfect to me."


End file.
